Episode 8606 (30th March 2015)
Plot The Barlows and McDonalds anticipate Amy's recorder recital at Bessie Street School with varying levels of enthusiasm. Tony tries to use a meeting with his solicitor over the house sale to get out of it but Liz insists he's going. The £10,000 tax bill continues to weigh heavily on Steve's mind. Tim's suspicions are aroused when he sees Faye and Craig arguing. Sally arrives at No.3 to butler for Norris and is given a schedule for all the jobs she has to do. Michael thinks about going camping with Gavin for male bonding. Bethany is sent to peel spuds at the bistro. Tony uses the money from the house to settle Steve's bill. David sees Gail buying flowers and is perplexed when she says she's buying them for herself. In reality she's bought them to lay at Gavin Rodwell's grave. With Tracy dreaming about new premises for the pawn shop, Tony can't bring himself to tell her he's loaned it to Steve. Michelle tells Steve about Tony helping them out financially. He doesn't mind. Sharif gets Zeedan and Simon to plant for him at the allotment. As soon as Sharif is out of sight, Zeedan goes skiving and pays Simon to cover for him. At the concert, Tracy is miffed at having to sit next to a loved-up Tony and Liz and barely takes notice of Amy. Supervising Sally as she cleans the doorstep, Norris penalises her for talking to Tim by adding four minutes onto her shift. Steve blurts outs the truth about Tony's loan to Tracy. Tracy is livid. Gail tells David the flowers wilted when he asks where they've gone. Sarah turns up unexpectedly and rows with Bethany for getting expelled, robbing her and lying about her whereabouts. Cast Regular cast *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Max Turner - Harry McDermott Guest cast *Delivery Man - Malcolm Pitt *Disgruntled Parent 1 - Matt Aistrup *Disgruntled Parent 2 - Indra J. Adler Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Barlow's Buys *Victoria Street *Bessie Street School - Hall *Allotments *Graveyard Notes *First on-screen appearance of Sarah Platt since 30th December 2007. Tina O'Brien's last contribution before this was a voice-only appearance on 6th January 2008. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Michelle nervously tells Steve his tax bill has been paid off; the truth about Bethany's sudden arrival in Weatherfield is revealed; and Tim confronts Craig about Faye. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,193,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2015 episodes